


伊卡洛斯

by cindyfxx



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, M/M, Post-Winter Soldier, Recovery, icarus - Freeform, introspective, thoughtful, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>飞向太阳</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 伊卡洛斯I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaish/gifts).
  * A translation of [Icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337662) by [Shaish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaish/pseuds/Shaish). 



> 注释：伊卡洛斯（希腊文：Ίκαρος）是希腊神话中代达罗斯的儿子，与代达罗斯使用蜡和羽毛造的翼逃离克里特岛时，他因飞得太高，双翼上的蜡遭太阳融化跌落水中丧生，被埋葬在一个海岛上。为了纪念伊卡洛斯，埋葬伊卡洛斯的海岛命名为伊卡利亚。【百度百科】

他的后背灼痛了几个星期，从容不迫地结着疤，虽然比起普通人已经算迅速了，但依旧缓慢到刻骨铭心。稍后，他会发现这件事颇具象征性，也很讽刺，（因为）他的大脑开始修复也花了同量的时间。

他甚至都不知道它是破的，直到记忆开始闪回。

起初很慢，然后就像洪水溃堤一样，一发不可收拾，汹涌而来，最后他落得大部分时间跪倒在地一手抓着头发，有血有肉的手指压着头骨，在那偶然的潮汐过后，只能无助地对着现实眨眼掩饰。

史蒂夫总会在，用担忧的眼望着他的眼睛，有时一只手放在他的肩膀上，触摸着，触摸他允许他触摸的地方（他曾弄断过史蒂夫的手腕三次，手两次，手臂一次，而他还是无惧地触摸着。这让某种他开始认为也许会很丑陋却也真实的东西，在他的肚子里蠢蠢欲动。）史蒂夫已经不再问他是否安好，因为那是个很可笑的问题，他俩都知道，所以他就只是看着他，碧蓝的双眼，坦诚的担忧，而这让他‘疼’，让他想要别人‘疼’。

但他没有。除了无意识反射动作，他从没弄疼过史蒂夫，因为他的沉默无声与不能言语已经令史蒂夫伤得够痛了，他也没伤害过史蒂夫的朋友们，是那些人给了他庇护和一个可以重新振作的地方。

\--

他对史蒂夫的‘巴基’没有响应，对娜塔莎的‘詹姆斯’也没有。两个名字感觉都不对，即使逻辑上他知道是对的。虽然记忆在慢慢恢复，它们还是感觉起来不像‘自己’，再也不像了。他已经经历了太多，改变了太多（或者也许是变成了更真实的自我），而那些名字不再像曾经那样，在各个的生命转折点上与他和谐般配了。

他现在所拥有的生活不再相同，很‘新’，即使‘旧’在不断累积，试图拖住他，但他不再是曾经的那个人了（“巴基”，“詹姆斯”“雅沙”“资产”）现在他不同了。他是——

“冬日将临。”他听见史蒂夫遥望着这座城市说道，巨大落地窗外的天空勾勒出他清晰的剪影，他猛地抬起头看向史蒂夫的方向。史蒂夫注意到了，因为史蒂夫总是能注意到他做的每件事，微微瞪大了眼睛看着他。“怎么了？”

“再说一次。”他轻声道。‘说要’并不新鲜，但在这样的对话里‘说要’却是新鲜的。在这样的……情境里。他曾要过武器，要过枪支、匕首、信息，但从没要过这样的东西……

史蒂夫转身看着他，被身后酝酿着雨水的云投射上了冷色，他整个人浸透在蓝与灰之间。莫名地，他的双眼却显得更加鲜明，冰冷的色调不曾让那双眼失去丝毫暖意，不曾让它们变得不能直视。

“冬日将临？”史蒂夫说。

出口的话更像是在提问，巴基在桌边坐得更直了些，左手的手指微微蜷起，金属刮过木头。

“那就是我。”他说着，非常轻。

史蒂夫的眉毛轻轻皱起，双手滑出牛仔裤的口袋。“什么是你？”

他看着史蒂夫，确定自己得到了全部注意力（可他知道自己总是能得到史蒂夫全部注意力），轻若游丝道：“ _Winter_ 。（温特）”【译注：Winter，冬天，冬日，亦可翻作名字‘温特’。】

史蒂夫的下颚与双手同时收紧，然后才慢慢放开，肩膀放松，但没有塌下去，视线垂落到地板上片刻，随后又抬起来正视着他的脸。微笑，小小的，忧伤的，但依旧温暖，莫名地，如此温暖。那笑容每次都令他身体里的某个东西更暖和一点，每一次。

“好。”史蒂夫说着，轻柔得一如他的沉静，终于让他骨头里的某种东西稳定了下来。他找到一丝自我，一丝此时此刻的自我。

\--

娜塔莉亚（娜塔莎）总告诉他去听某首她最近听过的歌，五个月后，他发现自己正在这样做，不是因为她的命令，而是因为自己的好奇。但他还是没法直接就去这样做，而不令她先受挫一下。

“我为什么要去？”他问道，双臂交叉在胸前，就好像他再一次变成了十四岁，被他妈妈抓住正在做现在已经记不起的某件事。现在，他已经恢复了大部分的记忆，但还不是全部。也许永远也不会恢复了。

“因为这是个友好的建议。”她回答到，一如既往面无表情。

他发出一声响亮的笑，完全是黑色幽默，没有一丝阳光向上，现今只有史蒂夫能令他如此。偶尔。但当他审视时，又会立刻开始憎恨。憎恨那些话语同样在自己的骨头里沉淀下来，一如他的名字。现在，它已经成了他的一部分，而他再也无法逃脱。

\--

他并不将史蒂夫当易碎品对待。他不会弄疼他，但他也不会拿他当玻璃制品对待。不论别人怎么想，史蒂夫并非玻璃制成。他的身体强壮，被重铸造成了为战争而生的东西（就像自己），他的头脑敏锐，容纳的信息超过他所知的任何人（包括自己），而他的心是用他盾牌同样的金属铸造，能庇护所有他之所爱，几乎能抵挡所有想打碎那颗心的东西（除了自己）。

所以，他不曾将史蒂夫当成‘娇弱的花朵’——有时托尼喜欢这么称呼他——对待，而他不理会自己这么做时别人的表情。

“你不应该用左手吃披萨，巴克。”史蒂夫说，那个绰号顺嘴滑出，就像它永远等着史蒂夫来叫（所以他不在意了），“你又得去给关节上油了。”

他哼了一声，继续用左手吃披萨。“说的对。因为我还得用它去做‘好多好多的其他事情’啊。”

史蒂夫翻了下眼睛，其他人别开视线，对于他能说这么明显的玩笑话了，托尼努力忍住听起来像被呛着了的哼声，而小辣椒的一眼让他闭上了嘴。

他第一次这么做时，史蒂夫微微瞪大眼睛，嘴唇紧抿。显然巴基·巴恩斯不是愤世嫉俗的人，而他其他变化形式也用不上大量的玩世不恭，但他发现变尖酸刻薄比别其他任何事都容易，它就像一块带着倒钩的毯子一样遮着他，保证别人不能接近。

除了史蒂夫，因为史蒂夫永远也不会走开，除非自己要求他走开（也许即使那样也不会走开。）

“你应该偶尔下来跟我们一起训练。”几天后，克林特边说边打开冰箱在里面翻找。

“凭什么？”温特问道：“这样你就可以记录分析我的弱点，留到你想在我脑袋上来一箭的时候用了？”

克林特停下，转向他，任冰箱门自己关上，发出橡胶碰上塑料的声响，零食被遗忘。“你为什么要这样做？”

他从一直看着的《指环王》上抬眼。他想先看完这套书（史蒂夫已经看过了）然后再去看电影（史蒂夫拒绝一个人看。）“做什么？”他问道。

“总是这么……冷嘲热讽！”克林特挑起一道眉毛。

温特耸耸肩，垂眼继续看书。“你为什么总是在吃东西？”

“我才没有总是——！”

温特看向冰箱挑起一道眉，克林特住嘴，撇起嘴。

之后克林特立刻离开了（没带吃的），而温特回去继续看书。

\--

他在通往走廊的拐角停下脚步，听着走廊尽头传来的说话声。

“我还以为他肯定特别潇洒迷人呢。”克林特说道，听起来满不在乎。

“他经历了太多事。”史蒂夫回答道。“而且他已经不是从前的他了。”

“那……他基本上就是个陌生人了。”克林特接着说道。

移动的声音。

“也不完全是。”史蒂夫说道，声音变得更轻了：“他只是……变换了形态。”

停顿。

“别对我露出那种表情。这很难解释。”史蒂夫接着说道，带上了一点点辩护。

又是一次停顿。

“就像是……”史蒂夫没了声音，片刻后，嗓音更轻，更深思：“就像一把断剑，你将它重新锻造回去。看起来似乎还是原来的样子，但是你知道它已经不是从前的它了。是某种全新的东西，是用从前的残片里重新组合而成的。他还是……他还是同一个巴基，但他也是一个全新的巴基。他是‘温特’。”

良久的沉默。

一声叹息。

“好吧，队长，”克林特说着。移动身体的声音。“如果你这么说的话。”

“你是看不懂伊卡洛斯的。”娜塔莎的声音传来。温特僵住身体。他都没发现她也在。

克林特愤愤不平。“你什么意思？”

“就是我说的意思。”她回答道，而温特转身走回电梯里。

\--

“你应该来跟我们练练拳。”一天早上托尼说道。托尼居然把他堵在了公共厨房的角落里。他变大意了。“做些集体格斗。会很好玩的！”他说道，温特没回答，头发扎成了一个小包包，半睁着眼睛，一切都朦朦胧胧的。不管有没有血清，他需要咖啡。史蒂夫楼层的咖啡豆没了。他需要咖啡！！！

“不去。”他直接说道，转头走向咖啡机。

他听见托尼在动。他听见托尼不停地动！

“来嘛！”托尼哄骗道。

在哪里——

他打开橱柜。

“会很好玩的。我们可以玩‘避开队长的盾’，然后你可以用你的铁手臂去敲索尔的锤子。你真应该让我看看它。在马上立刻不久的将来。”托尼继续道。

他已经开始生气了。在哪里——

啊。在这里。

他拽出一袋咖啡豆，关上橱柜，转身，直接越过托尼。“不去。”

他听见跟上来的脚步声，都没费心忍住自己的呻吟。

“求——你——啦。”托尼拖出长长的调子，并不是‘几乎’在哀叫，而是直接真的哀叫着！“人家真的真的很想看一眼你的手臂，而且史蒂夫一直在拿大家发泄他的挫败感。”他一通说。温特停下脚步，片刻，然后赤脚沿着走廊继续走。“就昨天，他狠狠打了我，都把我的面罩都打凹了。”温特咕哝一句。自己真的不能怪史蒂夫这样做。“不论你俩在干啥，关起门来的也好，开着门的也好——这只是个人偏好——或者没在干啥，他都在拿我们出气啊。所以，有你在场，他也许就会下手轻——”

“不去！！！”温特打断他，看着电梯门缓缓关上，阻断了托尼抱怨了一半目瞪口呆的脸。

\--

史蒂夫晨跑回来时，咖啡已经煮上了，淋浴出来时，温特刚刚喝下第一口，人正盘腿坐在巨大的无框落地窗前的地板上，另一只马克杯已经装满，就放在厨台上。他看见史蒂夫走到身边（左侧），挨着他盘腿坐在地板上，咖啡没洒出一丝一毫。“谢谢。”他说道，嗓音里有一丝笑意，然后抿了一口。

温特咕哝了一声，又喝了一口自己的咖啡。他至少得再喝三杯才能足够清醒地做事。他俩都是。

“托尼的事很抱歉。”片刻后史蒂夫说道。他偷看了眼，史蒂夫正看着城市。他收回视线，也看着外面的城市。如果他看着史蒂夫的时间太长，史蒂夫会发现的。

他们又沉默地坐了半晌，就只是喝着咖啡。他打破沉默问道：“你是不是？”他从眼角里看见史蒂夫转头看向他，却保持自己目视前方。“你是不是……”他不确定该怎么问出这个问题。

肩膀轻轻撞了下他的，他任由自己被这个动作撼动，就只是一点点，轻轻地摇晃了下。他看过去。

史蒂夫温柔的笑栖息在勾起的唇角，热气正从两腿间握着的咖啡杯里冉冉升起，飘散的水蒸气堪堪拂过他的肌肤，失之毫厘。史蒂夫转头看向外面的城市，温特却没有。

“不，”史蒂夫更轻地说道：“并不总是。有时候，我只是——”他停下，微笑变小了一点，却未消失。温特一直望着他。他不确定自己是否还能将视线移开。“有时候，我很想念你，即使你就在（我）身边。”

他吞了吞口水，沉默了。“有时候，我也想念我自己。”他平静地承认道。

史蒂夫垂头看着手里的咖啡，没有看向他，因为他知道温特不想他看，而他就……从来没有人不用他请求就为他做些什么，从来没有人不用他说就知道他想要什么。只有史蒂夫。一直就只有史蒂夫。

眼睛刺痛了。

因为史蒂夫沉默了，他开始哼起自己最恨的那首歌，史蒂夫转头看向他，坐得直了一点，双眼微微瞪大。“那是什么？”片刻后他问道，双眼牢牢望着他的眼睛。

他停下哼唱。“一首歌。关于我的。关于我的全部。”

史蒂夫微微探身，咖啡杯放到身旁的地板上。“你知道歌词吗？”

温特点了下头，放下自己的杯子。“我知道关键的部分，这里，现在。”

史蒂夫坐着不动，等着，每到重要时刻总是如此的耐心，温特低而轻地唱起。

_“Standing on a cliff face,_ _（_ **站于绝壁悬崖** _）_

_highest fall you’ll ever grace,_ _（_ **你将让这场至高的坠落生辉** _）_

_it scares me half to death._ _（_ **而我却被吓到魂不附体** _）_

_Look out to the future,_ _（_ **望向未来** _）_

_but it tells you nothing,_ _（_ **你却无从知晓** _）_

_so take another breath._ _（_ **所以，深呼吸）**

_Your hands protect the flames_ _（_ **你用双手捧起烈焰** _）_

_from the wild winds around you.”_ _（_ **不被周身狂风所熄** _）_

史蒂夫瞪大双眼。此刻他们离得更近了。

 

_“Icarus is flying too close to the sun._ _（_ **伊卡洛斯飞向太阳** _）_

_And Icarus’ life it has only just begun._ _（_ **伊卡洛斯的人生才刚刚开始** _）_

_And this is how it feels to take a fall._ _（_ **这就是坠落万丈的滋味** _）_

_Icarus is flying towards an early grave.”_ _（_ **伊卡洛斯飞向早夭的宿命** _）_

史蒂夫吞咽了一下，但他俩现在靠得太近了，他没法看见，只能听见。唯一能看见的就只有他双眼的蔚蓝，脸颊上的健康色泽。就只有那蓝，蓝得如此——

“值得吗？”片刻后史蒂夫问道，几不可闻，呼吸似有若无地拂过他的嘴唇。“值得摔得粉身碎骨吗？”

巴基，詹姆斯，雅沙，资产，温特呼出一口气，感觉它与史蒂夫的气息交缠在一起。

“傻瓜，”他说道，轻轻地，知道自己的眼睛此刻就如史蒂夫的双眼，盈满爱恋：“你一直都值得。值得每一场粉身碎骨。”

随后，他不确定是谁先动的，也许是同时吧，浪漫甜腻得一如他们终于看全了的那些迪斯尼电影，他们的嘴唇只是压在一起，不论记得与否，这都是他有过最温柔的亲吻，所以他觉得自己从内到外，从冰烧成了火，因为史蒂夫就是太阳。

\--

“所以？”克林特问。娜塔莎根本没抬头。

“‘所以’什么？”

“所以，伊卡洛斯的秘密到底是什么？”

她记下自己刚刚看完的最后一句话，抬头，嘴唇微微勾起。“伊卡洛斯的秘密是，”她说道：“即使在他的翅膀烧着之后，他依旧奋力飞向他的太阳。”

克林特微微皱眉，表情慢慢清晰起来，松开眉头。片刻后，他露出坏笑，倚靠回椅子里，往后仰让椅子两腿着地。“嗨，贾维斯？”他对着天花板叫道。

**_“是，巴顿探员？”_ **

“你能调出你今天录下的关于史蒂夫和巴恩斯的监控录像吗？我想看看那俩笨蛋的情痴嘴脸，之后我就能去取笑他啦。”

**_“我并不认为这——”_ **

娜塔莎在桌下狠狠踢了克林特的胫骨一脚，冷静地继续看书，而克林特和椅子双双向后倒去，双臂胡乱挥舞，差点碰到她，然后她听见他吭哧一声哗啦摔在地上。

“不用理会，贾维斯。”她说道。

**_“是，女士。”_ **

伊卡洛斯的秘密是：纵然失了双翼，纵然再也找不回满是回忆的丰羽，他依旧能飞向他的太阳。

也许，他还会被点燃，也许他还会再次坠落，但这就是爱，即使是在他并不完全知晓自己谁的时候，也不曾停止寻找冬日天空云层里沁出的阳光。

纵然他不知道自己要寻找的是什么，但只消一眼，他的某个部分就会了然，然后任那炙人的射线融化坚冰。

因为，曾经他使用那双翅膀，就是为了靠近太阳，纵然曾有人试图将其夺走，可他的某些部分却一直未曾忘记，不论他自己是否知晓。即使他自己再也想不起了，太阳也会帮他永远牢记，然后再次融化所有坚冰。


	2. 伊卡洛斯II

史蒂夫慢慢醒来，但没有动。他能感觉到胸腔上贴着被皮肤煨得温热的金属。

他眨眨眼，慢慢睁开，低头发现与之相连的那只手正放在自己的心脏上，顺着金属手臂看下去，发现温特正瞪着金属手指所放的地方，双眼里是冬日战士仅给猎杀目标的专注。那眼神应该让他害怕的，但——

“这样应该让你害怕的。”温特说，轻而危险。他没抬眼看史蒂夫。“我能把它掏出来。”

史蒂夫轻轻嗯了一声表示同意，胸膛里的跳动着稳定的节奏，呼吸一丝不乱。“你当然能。”他柔声承认道，一如既往。

“你会任由我。”他说道，不是提问，双眼微微瞪大。“你会任由我！”

“它——”史蒂夫开口。

“不！不许说什么 ‘自我有记忆以来它就一直属于你’之类浪漫愚蠢的话。”温特打断他，带着一点恶毒残忍：“这可不是什么浪漫喜剧！”

史蒂夫摇摇头，眼神垂落到金属上。“对。这是一出浪漫悲剧。虽然我一直觉得自己可以很搞笑的。”巴基看了他一眼，史蒂夫笑了一下。“我并不是要说那样的话。即使那话的确不假。”他补充道，抿嘴一笑。温特瞪着他，人更清醒了，虽然睡觉时候弄得乱糟糟的头发不是这么说的。

史蒂夫抬手，无视微微压进皮肤里的金属手指，用自己有血有肉的手指拂过那只手，感觉着金属上甲片与纹路。“我只是——”

“也不许说你‘信任我’！”温特再次打断他，这次史蒂夫看着的时候，他看向了房间对面。“即使你的确愚蠢，我也知道你的确信任。”他半咕哝道。史蒂夫的嘴角又扬起了一点点。温特僵住身体，但没有撤身，还没有。“说出你的真实想法吧，罗杰斯。”片刻后他补充道，更轻声了，依旧瞪着那面墙。

史蒂夫再次看向那只手，看见他自己的手指依旧描绘着其上纹路，感觉到那金属依旧微微嵌入自己的皮肤。“我爱你。”他简简单单道，但其中的郑重其事丝毫未减，而他能看出温特也感受到了，因嵌进他皮肤里的手指更用力了，已经开始感觉疼痛了。

“愚蠢。”温特喃喃道，依旧望着墙，没有看向他。“爱是给小孩子的。”

史蒂夫摇摇头，敛起思绪。“爱是给任何人的，每一个人。但如果你想就这样的话。”温特的眼睛突然看向他，他补充道：“我从没放弃过。真的不行。”

温特看着他，很久很久，久到让史蒂夫抬手绕到身后开始描绘他背后某个烫伤伤疤的边缘，温特的头就枕在他的肩膀上。

 **这应该是很浪漫的** ，史蒂夫想着，但是温特紧绷着身体，眼睛一眨不眨，金属手臂比看上去还沉重，‘温特（Winter）’比看上去还要沉重，纯粹是因为那条手臂。但这沉重并非生理上的，而是在他的每个毛孔每个线条里，这才是最沉重之处。

“如果我长大了，”最终温特说道，只说给史蒂夫的耳朵听：“你还会爱我吗？”

史蒂夫的眼睛柔和了，他感觉温特更紧绷了，因为有时他恨史蒂夫将他周身的防护——不论是不是生理的——卸下来。史蒂夫明白原因，他也是这样得知了温特在乎他。

当温特用他犀利嘲讽的语言对他叫骂时，当他不论受到责难与否，都没当史蒂夫是温室花朵时，每一个字眼，小小的姿态，都是他在告诉史蒂夫他在乎他，他在担心，故意粗暴是因为他不再知道该如何温柔对待了，当他害怕时，他唯一能做的就是攻击，恐惧与担忧会以愤怒的形式来释放，史蒂夫只要望着他的眼睛就能再清楚不过了。他能看见恐惧、担忧与惊骇，即使是在大多数人都看不到的时候（娜塔莎将会是个例外）。

这让史蒂夫了解到这个版本的巴基并不是在忍受自己，而是真的想留下，不再离开。

忍受其他人吗，也许，有时候，但并没在忍受史蒂夫。

“我会。”史蒂夫说，声音更轻更温柔，“我一都爱。但我并不认为我们中有人真的长大了。”

温特皱起一道眉，但是身体依旧紧绷，金属手指依旧嵌在史蒂夫擦伤的皮肤里。“我已经记起得够多了，知道这不是真的了。”

史蒂夫摇摇头。“过快长大根本不是真的长大。有责任在那里，有它们逼着推着，但我们从没真的长大过。我们其实从不真的清楚我们在做什么。”

温特哼了一声，身体放松了一点点。“你是说没人真的是个‘大人’？”

史蒂夫嘲弄地嗯了声，望着天花板。“娜塔莎给我发信息时会用笑脸符号，克林特会自己吃掉整张披萨，然后脸半压在垫子里在沙发上睡着，呼噜声大得就像伐木工。布鲁斯每次进到托尼的实验室去找托尼的时候几乎都会被东西绊到，然后就好像被人逮到了一样四下乱看。索尔看的猫咪搞笑视频甚至比托尼还多。”史蒂夫耸耸肩，垂眼发现温特挑着一道眉毛，嘴角几乎要翘起来了。“小辣椒大概是最成熟的一个了。”

“那你呢？”片刻后温特问道，更大声了一点，但依旧很轻。

史蒂夫勾起嘴角。“我总是把墨迹弄得到处都是。”说着伸手伸向巴基的脸，用指尖抚过他的下巴边缘，而巴基任由他抚摸着那里的一个蓝色墨痕。温特的嘴唇真的因此而扭曲了一下。“而且我几乎每周都会拖延去洗衣服。”

他们沉默片刻，幽默情绪几乎完全离开了温特的眼睛，取而代之的是唯有史蒂夫一人能看到（被允许看到）的深深恐惧。史蒂夫几乎能听见那急速思绪 ** _‘我不像他们。我不像他们。我不像任何人。’_** 流过巴基的脑袋。

“那我……？”终于温特接着问道，在一阵紧绷之后，再次变得几不可闻。

史蒂夫看着他，看过他那头比这个世纪史蒂夫第一次撞见他时又长了一点点的乱发，看过他眼角上细细的线，眼睛下面淡淡阴影，脸上的胡茬，下巴上的墨迹。

他的眼睛在那里流连了片刻，然后又转回去看着温特的眼睛，面带笑容。“你早晨没有咖啡就清醒不了，会在托尼说服你让他看你的手臂时，威胁他要用至少七种方法弄死他。”温特又僵硬了一点点，但史蒂夫继续道。“你一大早做的第一件事就是把你的头发梳成一个完美的小包包，但唯一能保证你在喝到咖啡前不会撞门框的事是你受过的训练。你一次就能瞪着窗外的城市几个小时，看起来会比任何时候都放松。你喝巧克力牛奶的时候会吹泡泡，而你还认为我听不见，夜里会把电视专题广告片的声音调到最小音，然后用你自己给它们配音。”

史蒂夫挑起眉，温特微微缩头，脸颊上是淡淡的红润，但他一直看着史蒂夫的眼睛。史蒂夫抬手将温特的一些额发别到耳后，然后任自己的手挪回胸口上去再次描绘着金属上的纹路。“你故意搭配错自己的袜子好一只红一只蓝，你喜欢在拼写‘色彩（colour）’的时候带上‘u’因为你认为那样更好看。你远非是个成人，温特。”

在他说话的过程中，他胸膛的压力慢慢抬起，现在那些手指就只是轻轻的搁在他温暖的皮肤上，随着史蒂夫的每一次心跳而微微颤动着。他并不确定温特是否意识到他正在这么做。

温特又看了他很久很久，双眼几乎无法读懂，但依旧莫名脆弱。片刻后，他微微起身，史蒂夫垂头，将他俩的嘴唇轻轻压在一起，如蝶翼般的轻轻一吻。

他们分开，温特望着他。“你真的需要准时洗衣服，罗杰斯。”他说道，史蒂夫的嘴角翘起来。温特翘的嘴角翘得太小了。

而这正是温特以他自己的方式来告诉史蒂夫他爱他，他在乎。

太阳终于爬升到了足够的高度，将它的射线撒进巴基身后巨大窗子的低缘，阳光照亮了他的头发，就像深色的秋叶。

紧绷感慢慢从温特身上流走（但并没全部流走），照耀在他后背上的太阳就是最终的钥匙，他的双眼半闭起来，专注于史蒂夫（ **永远都专注于史蒂夫。** ）

而史蒂夫深知他的致命，一如清楚刀剑之刃、枪中子弹，但他依旧是一个来自布鲁克林的孩子，就如史蒂夫一样。

而他美丽着，燃烧着，一如太阳。

\--

“你没告诉他谁是。”布鲁斯冷静道，双眼专注地看着自己的遗传学书籍。

“嗯？”娜塔莎问道，坐在他身边的桌子旁清理着自己的手枪。

“你没告诉巴顿探员谁是伊卡洛斯谁是太阳。”布鲁斯一边说着一边翻了一页书：“他还以为是巴恩斯呢。”

娜塔莎勾起嘴角。“你知道谁是谁。”

布鲁斯轻轻嗯了一声表示同意，看了她一眼，又回去看着书页。“是的。两个都是。这就是为什么他得花点时间才能弄明白的原因了。”

“所以我很期待将这个事实像胡萝卜一样挂在他眼前。”娜塔莎说，组装好手枪，站起身。

布鲁斯又嗯一声，也微微翘起嘴角。“不给个线索逗逗他？”

娜塔莎勾起嘴唇，走向电梯。

 

The End


End file.
